


migraines are awful.

by misschevalier



Series: hearts. [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was unusual for Ryan to have headaches.</p><p>Migraines, on the other hand, were another story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	migraines are awful.

**Author's Note:**

> another story I wanted to get rid of, I wrote this March 22th, basically the day I got the most horrible migraine I had in my life and instead of lying down on the bed, I sat down to do work and write this, I'm a genius. so yeah, here it is.
> 
> edited on Sept 07.

 

It was unusual for Ryan to have headaches.

Yet, he found himself sitting at his desk in the back of the warehouse. The palms of his hands were pressing against his eye, trying to find darkness and relief in them. After opening his eyes and blinking a few times, he felt a nausea wave on his stomach and moving towards his throat.

In that moment he knew that this wasn’t a normal headache but a migraine. Great.

He had a story with migraines: Ryan had his first one at the sweet age of sixteen, and it wasn’t pleasant at all. He threw up, he couldn’t even lie down on the bed because it was too hot, and he couldn’t sit down because it gave him nauseas. He just wanted to die right there because of a throbbing pain on his head.

(Of course, he didn’t die. He just had to learn how to live with them.)

It’s been a few months since he had his last migraine.

While Ryan had light headaches sometimes, a combination of his job consisting in looking at a bright screen all day long and his bad sight, they always faded away after taking a pill.

Migraines were different –they always appeared, unexpected, impossible to avoid.

The last time he had a migraine was a few months ago and that wasn’t too bad.

(So, by fact, he knew this was going to be _bad_.)

As if it was some sort of lame superpower, Ryan could hear every sound surrounding him: the soft typing on a keyboard, someone laughing, the wheels of the chairs moving on concrete floor. And while that was happening, he had the feeling of his own heartbeat throbbing on his skull, as if it suddenly moved into his head.

He felt the light coming from his monitors being too intense of his eyes, even when he already lowered the brightness, and he knew he couldn’t continue editing.

Someone called him –Lindsay.

“Are you okay?” Her voice was soft. He looked at her and found that she was glaring at him silently.

“I’m not feeling very well,” he replied honestly in a faint voice, pressing his palms against his eyes once again. She nodded, even when he couldn’t see her, and she asked if she should find Geoff for him. “If you could.”

She tapped her fingers on his arm. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

The last time she speed-walked was in college, but that’s what she did to get to the Achievement Hunter office.

The door was open and she saw only Geoff sitting there, remembering how Jack had taken the Lads for lunch. “Geoff,” she called from under the doorframe.

He turned around on his chair, leaning back on it. “Lindsay. Something’s wrong?”

“Yeah,” she answered and Geoff’s expression changed. “It’s Ryan, he’s not feeling well.”

Geoff was already out of his chair before Lindsay could move out of his way. He didn’t ask her anything else; the walk to the warehouse was short.

The found Ashley kneeling in front of Ryan, who had his head between his hands and a pained expression on his face. She noticed their entrance and moved over.

“Ry,” Geoff muttered softly at his boyfriend, passing a hand over Ryan’s hair but it only made him whimper. “Oh.”

“Head,” Ryan let out, stating the already obvious fact. “Home.”

And that’s all he had to say before Geoff was asking Lindsay to bring him his car keys and his phone. “I’m going to help you get up,” he announced to Ryan then proceeded to thank Ashley softly when she helped him too.

Ryan was sitting on his chair and, at the next minute, he was on Geoff’s car going home.

He didn’t remember how he got there.

 

* * *

 

 

**Message from Geoff:**

_i’m taking ryan home, bad migraine_

_keep the lads out of the house for a while_

Jack was sitting at the restaurant’s table with Ryan on his side, Michael and Gavin in front of them. He was having a nice time before he got the text; all he felt now was some kind of guilt for not being there for his boyfriend.

“Everything okay, love?” Gavin asked, sipping from his drink.

“Yeah, it’s just Geoff,” he answered casually, knowing not to say anything because the Lads then will worry too. “He’s just regretting not coming with us.”

“I told him he would regret it,” Michael mumbled and shrugged, smiling.

 

**Message from Jack:**

_Is he okay? Do you want me to get something?_

Geoff was sitting on the kitchen counter and almost jumped when he felt the phone vibrate on his hand –he was distracted. He kept thinking of how he left Ryan on their bedroom: ice pack on his forehead, closed blinds,

 

**Message from Geoff:**

_he has some prescription pills for it, he just needs to rest_

 

“Where’s Geoff?” Gavin asked as soon as they entered to the office, noticing the man’s empty desk but the computer still on. “Thought he didn’t have anything today.”

“Geoff had a meeting somewhere, took Ryan with him,” Jack lied easily, sitting on his chair. He rolled over his boss’ computer, saving everything before turning it off. “You know how he is, always distracted.”

****

**Message from Jack:**

_Okay. Take care of him._

 

**Message from Geoff:**

_always, duh_

* * *

 

“Can we home now?”

It was the fifth time someone asked and this time it was Gavin, again. It was past six, Jack throwing a lie that he was editing something because he was falling behind –total bullshit; he was actually ahead of schedule.

“Yes, Jack,” Michael said, giving him a suspicious look. “Thought you had to edit a _short_ video.”

Jack turned his head and saw how Gavin was about to open his mouth, probably to ask again when they could go home. “Fine, grab your stuff.”

“We have had our stuff together for a while now,” Ray said quietly from his desk. When Michael and Gavin got out of the door, the youngest hunter got up and walked to face Jack, who was saving and turning his own things off. “No, what’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Jack asked innocently.

Ray snorted. “I’m not stupid, something’s off with you. Is it Geoff or Ryan?” Then he frowned, “and why aren’t you worried?”

Jack shook his head and looked at the boy. He always had that freakish sixth sense whenever the normalness was disrupted. “It’s Ryan.”

“Oh,” Ray let out.

“He has a migraine so Geoff wanted silence in the house,” Jack continued and he saw how Ray’s lips were in a thin line. It was as if he had known that the three of them could be loud, both at work and at home, so he understood.

“Maybe… we can get dinner at Rico’s?” Ray said and Jack frowned, a little confused. “I mean, if you want to keep us out of the house a bit more. I can convince them.”

Jack smiled before getting up from his chair and pressing a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s temple. He knew that his boyfriend didn’t usually like being out and about as much as the other lads, so he appreciated the gesture.

“I think that’s a good idea.” Ray nodded and both of walked out of the office, as if nothing happened, as if they knew nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

**Message from Jack:**

_Brought the boys to Rico’s._

_How’s Ryan doing?_

**Message from Geoff:**

_he was sleeping a few minutes ago but it was pretty bad_

**Message from Jack:**

_Can you not say that? It doesn’t make me feel better._

**Message from Geoff:**

_he was sleeping a few minutes ago but he’s a lot better now**_

 

He was a lot better last time Geoff checked on him.

What he didn’t expect was hearing something fall on the seconds store and then, silence. He almost ran upstairs, opening their bedroom door, and finding Ryan lying on the wooden floor, with blankets all around him.

“On propose,” Ryan mumbled quiet, his forehead pressing against the cool floor. Geoff let out an audible sigh of relief before closing the door behind him.

He sat down on the floor beside his boyfriend before caressing Ryan’s back for a while. “I guess you aren’t feeling as well as I thought.”

Geoff’s voice could barely be heard. He took the ice pack from the bed, almost lukewarm, and pressed on Ryan’s nape. It was turn for Ryan to sigh in relief.

Suddenly, sound came echoing from downstairs.

Geoff knew Jack couldn’t keep them outside the whole night. Ryan only curled onto himself.

“Gavin, stop!” Michael yelled, laughing, as his boyfriend tried to jump onto his back without him wanting to.

Jack was quickly behind them, shushing. “Can you guys keep it down?”

“How I’m not supposed to if he’s jumping on- you fucker!” He said even more loudly, Gavin letting out breathless laughs as he tried to jump onto Michael.

Geoff wasn’t sure why he felt upset, they probably didn’t know, but he was going downstairs with a frown on his face and the lukewarm ice pack on his hand. He pointed at them before he talked. “You two need to be quiet.”

Gavin frowned at him and kept still, noticing Geoff’s expression. Jack let out a soft apology, saying they left the car before he could tell them.

“Ryan’s not feeling well. Migraines don’t combine with loud noises, okay?” His voice was quiet, an angry glare still on them. They watched the older man go to the kitchen before walking back upstairs.

Gavin threw himself on the couch, looking at Jack. “Is it a migraine again?”

“Yes,” Jack answered, leaving his bag on the entrance. “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.”

Gavin shared a guilty look with Michael, who only sighed and sat down next to him. Ryan was playing Pokémon. The three of them talked quietly for a while, showing each other pictures from Reddit or Twitter, anything that could distract them.

Jack had disappeared upstairs and his conversation with Geoff was muffled at the top of the stairs. It seemed Jack convinced the older man to go downstairs and let him check on Ryan.

Geoff started cooking dinner for himself, the kitchen door closed behind him. It was a while before he sat down on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table. Always Sunny was playing on the TV quietly, Michael and Ray cuddling together while Gavin dozed off on the corner of the couch.

Having a house full of six men was always loud. Yet, it seemed like today nobody lived on it.

It wasn’t until an hour later when there were sounds coming from upstairs, mostly Jack and Ryan’s voice. Few minutes later, Ryan was walking downstairs to join his boyfriends.

“Hey,” Geoff greeted him, noticing how he was wearing one of Jack’s shirts. “How are you feeling?”

“Yeah, is your head better?” Ray asked, still curled around Michael.

“A lot better,” he replied before sitting on the couch between Michael and Geoff, soft smile on his face. He looked tired still but he didn’t frown when he watched a few seconds of the show. “I’m sorry Geoff yelled at you,” Ryan apologized to them and Geoff’s snorted, gaining Jack’s elbow on his side, surprising him.

Michael shook his head and looked at Gavin still sleeping, curled on himself. “Don’t be sorry, we were loud. We should be ones apologizing,” he smiled at Geoff from the other side.

Ryan pressed a kiss on Michael’s cheek before finding his hand and holding it. He let himself against Geoff, who just hummed. “I love you.” It wasn’t directed to anyone in specific, just to all of them.  

“We know, you nerd,” Michael came back, smiling.

A few minutes later, Ryan found himself again in the bed, this time, with his boyfriends.

It was unusual for Ryan to have headaches but he sometimes got migraines. Even when they’re terribly awful, his favorite part it’s when they disappear and he gets to cuddle his boys at the end of the day, remembering that sometimes love it’s the best medicine.

 


End file.
